younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Pretty Woman is the ninth episode of season 2 of Young & Hungry.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4483694/?ref_=ttep_ep9. It premiered May 20, 2015. Plot Gabi contemplates between Josh and Cooper when Josh finally admits to having feelings for Gabi. Cooper, feeling rejected, reveals the truth to Gabi about Josh. Meanwhile, Allan opens a karaoke bar, which Elliot disagrees with, and proposes to his boyfriend, having regret not doing this twenty years ago. Episode Summary The episode starts with Elliot and Josh sitting and looking at each other and Josh was telling Elliot that this is it and that this is the day he's gonna do it. Elliot said that he's gonna look great doing it and he then asked him what excatly is he doing. Josh told him that today he'll tell Gabi how he feels about her. Elliot was disgused. Josh then continued that he watched all romantic movies and he's gonna tells Gabi before Cooper flies in tonight. So Elliot said yes let's go but Josh didn't agree on him coming with and Elliot quickly said that he's not going with him, he only wnats him to drop him off at Alan's. Meanwhile Gabi woke up and told Sofia she's happy that she left Cooper live with them, but Sofia qickly added stay him, showing that she doesn't want Cooper to live with them so much. Gabi then got a message from Cooper and she looked herself into the mirror and she said when will she have time to put make up on. Cooper suddenly reng the bell and Gabi ran into the beroom while Sofia opened the door. Cooper entered in. Minutes later the door bell reng and Cooper opened the door and it was Josh who asked him what he's doing here. He confinetly answered he came from China to live with Gabi. A few moments later Gabi came in with make up and acted that she just woke up nut saw Josh who then qickly left. Hours later Josh was telling Yolanda that he's mad because if it wasn't for him Gabi wouldn't even meet Cooper. Yolanda then took edvantage of Josh being distracted that she put a sweeper in his hands and he sweept for a while but then realised he's doing it and gave it back to Yolanda. After that Gabi came to work with Cooper and they were all flirty and all. Cooper gave her a kiss in front of Josh. Elliot entered and he told them that Alan opened a karaoke bar. Gabi offered that Cooper can take care of the tehnical stuff. Minutes later Josh was working at his office and Gabi brought him a sandwich for lunch and Josh said I love you but then he acted like he didn't say it and Gabi wanted to leave but he said it again. Gabi thought that it is a joke and started laughing. Then she left and returned back and was angry and surprised from where did that come from. After work Gabi came home and was freaking out. She told Sofia and Sofia was happy about it. Then Gabi left the room and Cooper came back too and Sofia told him that Josh told Gabi he loves her and they are off the hook and they don't have to tell Gabi they already knew. In the middle of the night Josh came to the fire escape stairs and told Gabi they have to talk about what happened today at work and then he kept coming from everywhere and on the end it all turned out to be a dream Gabi was dreaming. The next evening Elliot was at Alan's new karaoke bar where Alan told him that the name is Me Sing? I Could Never. Ok! Elliot acted like he likes the idea of the karaoke bar but he didnt' really. Cooper then said if they are ready to hear the demo. Gabi was also there and she was asked to prepare food for Alan't opening night. Gabi then talked to Alan and she asked him how did he know he loves Elliot. Alan told her that it's the kiss that made him realise. Gabi then went to Josh's and kissed him fast and she didn't feel anything and she left but Josh followed her and he stopped her and kissed her passionatly and Gabi couldn't believe it. So later she told Yolanda about it. While Josh was telling Elliot. The night of the karaoke opening Alan proposed to Elliot. While Josh and Gabi went to talk right next to the things to opene the microphone and Gabi opened the microphone and everyone and Cooper heard their conversation. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Jesse McCartney as Cooper Finley *Bryan Safi as Alan Lowenstein Dishes #Sandwich with cream patato chips #Boneless chicken wings shaped into a microphone. Production *Filming for this episode started on March 6, 2015. Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment Trivia *The title is conected to the movie that Julia Roberts played in called Pretty Woman. As mentioned in a previous episode this movie is also Gabi's favourite movie. *Cooper returns from China. *Josh wanted to tell Gabi about his feelings for her but Cooper got there first. *Alan bought a karaoke bar. *Elliot is not happy Alan bought a karaoke bar. *Cooper is looking for a job. *Cooper tells Josh he knows her loves Gabi. *Josh said "I love you" to Gabi but then acted like nothing happened and then he told her that he loves her and he waited for the right time. *Cooper has a pokemon toothbrush. *Cooper is scared of clowns. *The karaoke bar Alan opened is called: Me sing? I Could Never. Ok! *Josh and Gabi kiss twice. *Jonathan Sadowski and Emily Osment were both nervous about filming the kiss.https://twitter.com/kalichica12/status/840008274174976001 *Gabi and Cooper break up again, but officially. *Cooper tells Gabi that Josh has loved her for a while. *Gabi realises she has loves Josh and choses him over Cooper, but they don't start dating due to Cooper telling Gabi the truth about Josh's feelings for her. Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= Y&PW.jpg Wjlk.jpg Wwj.jpg Wwwu.jpg Wwwwou.jpg Wwwwwol.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Ogkh.jpg Oojl.jpg Oook.jpg Oooohk.jpg Oooooj.jpg Oooooo.jpg Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in 2015 Category:Young & Hungry